


5 times liam and hayden were confused as a couple and that one tiem they were one

by dunbarisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times prompt, F/M, Other, brett/mason if you squeeze, otp:close your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbarisms/pseuds/dunbarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt proposed by irememberyoufern on the liayden tumblr tag. Five people who confused Liam and Hayden as a couple and that one time they were right. post-season five predictions. [Liayden, Brett and Mason mentions on the background.] One-Shot. English is second language, so excuse any erros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times liam and hayden were confused as a couple and that one tiem they were one

**Author's Note:**

> Liayden prompt for tumblr crowd. Enjoy it. You can also find this story on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net

**Simple summary:**  A 5 times where people think Liam and Hayden are dating and 1 times they actually are fic.

**1.**

It was amazing how much things can change when you become a supernatural creature and how much it changes the perspective one holds of the world. At this point, it was useless to hold a grunge against Liam for something that happened on sixth grade when she was the result of freaky experiments to make supernatural creatures and he was a werewolf with little self-control.

Case in point, it's also amazing how much the supernatural changes how one sees the other. So imagine the people's surprise when Hayden and Liam began to hang out more in the same circle of friends and talk. Proper TALK without punches or dirty glances. There were even hidden smiles and longing stares in the mix.

So of course it's Mason the first one to come clean.

"Okay guys, I'm right down  _ **DISSAPOINTED**_  you didn't tell me you guys were dating." It makes Liam chokes on the steak he was eating and Hayden looked like she was about to explode from the redness of her cheeks.

"We are not dating, what? Why would you think that?" It's Liam who talks first, that stutter he often has when nervous is there and Hayden just looks down, raven hair hiding her face. "We just don't hate each other anymore."

"You know, after everything that happened-" It's now Hayden who talks and the beta only agrees with a nod of his head, Mason's stare have them both unnerved before he finally gives up, giving a bite to the sandwich he hold in hand.

"Whatever man."

**2.**

Senior year is almost ending and Liam knows that means the pack is going away, Coach had even approach him to make him the new captain after Scott is gone and the alpha agrees with the choice in hand. But Liam is nervous about it because he is still holding on to the fact he has  _ **NO**_ anchor and that his IED is still very much lingering down.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Liam. I mean I don't know Scott as much as you do but if he tells you he wants you as Captain it means  **something**." Hayden's words do manage to give him some kind of ground on the subject.

They are sitting on the benches on the lacrosse field, and it's weird to talk about this with her above all people, but after the Dread Doctors, it makes sense she is part of the pack now. She has this little smile spreading on her lips to assure him and Liam can't help but to do the same.

"I hope you are right. Thanks." And they are staring at each other for quite some time; Hayden begins to realize that Liam's cerulean eyes often change to a much clearer greenish color when staring for too long. Liam notices that the bridge of her nose as a tiny little mark that is probably his fault back in sixth grade. He thinks it's cute.

"DUNBAR! Stop **flirting**  with your girlfriend and come to the field! These kids will drive me insane." And he is already leaving, mumbling to himself while Liam and Hayden just stare back at each other, both blushing and Hayden decides it's time to go.

"Good luck on practice." Her hand barely touches his own before she is gone from the benches and Liam can't help but to grin at the little contact.

**3.**

Derek is back on a full moon and since Scott is busy with finals, Derek is the one to help him during that full moon; it's a rare occasion in which the moon's powers over the wolf are hype more than usual so he is wary that Hayden is there as well.

She doesn't feel the moon like the werewolves do anyways but still, he doesn't want to hurt her. Not being a born or bitten werewolf, the effects are different on her chimera blood. Derek has this little know it all smirk as he looks between the two and holds the chains in his hands.

"I'm not going to use them today, Liam. You are ready to face reality without being chained to a tree." And Hayden is smirking a little at the picture she has and Liam is suddenly aware of his surroundings and how his eyes glow gold but they are fixed on Hayden and he feels this ease from within, in which he doesn't want to hurt  _ **HER**_. She is holding his stare and there is some kind of blush on her cheeks because she had never seen Liam's wolf, not like this anyways. One thing was seeing it while fighting the doctors and other was to see it in the calm of the storm.

Hayden decides then that she quite likes it. A  **lot.**

The night ends and he didn't shifted and Derek is kind of proud, he throws the chain on the back of his van like the useless thing they are now. "See I told you would make it. You have your anchor now." Hayden is peacefully sleeping on the passenger's seat and his eyes drift there and find Liam doing the same. It kind of reminds Derek of look he gave Paige a long time ago.

"Your girlfriend." And he jumps back on the van. Liam doesn't even bother to correct him that they weren't a couple because he kind of hoped they were at the time. But the Hale was right about one thing; Hayden was his anchor.

**4.**

The seniors are leaving and the new generation feels worry of what would happen without Scott McCall around in Beacon Hills, even if he promises to keep in touch. There is this unspoken fact that Liam is Scott's first bitten beta and that he should be the one taking care of the others in the absence.

Melissa McCall is already so used to have teenagers around her house that she doesn't mind having this new group of kids staying late at her place, it was nice really, without the threat of evilness on the way, just to order pizza for those kids. Scott and the others are upstairs while Mason, Brett, Liam and Hayden are all in the living room, half-asleep as they watch a movie. Brett is all too comfortable in a spot in the ground near the couch, while Mason is taking all the space on the couch so she is smiling at how Liam's arm seem to be drop around Hayden's shoulder in the tiny space they had to share because of their friend.

She drops a blanket around them and she can't help the chuckle from her lips as Hayden's hands kind of just drop casually on Liam' chest, probably searching for the warm.

"You didn't tell me those two are dating." Melisssa whispers to her son as he comes down to find the kind of hilarious scene. Scott's eyes travel to the said mentioned couple and he is smirking in amusement.

"They are not dating, mom. Not yet anyways."

**5.**

Summer is finally in Beacon Hills and it feels like the start of something fresh. Hayden's sister is often working on the station so she is mostly alone at night. She still has nightmares involving the Doctors and what they did to her, and maybe she should be weird out by the fact that Liam can smell her scent and tell she is upset.

"I can stay with you if you want." He offers because he knows what it feels to have night terrors and how a traumatic experience can change one. He still has the lingering thought of the Berserkers on his mind and it sends shivers down his spine.

"Okay-we could watch a movie." They end up in her room, watching Titanic (her choice obviously) because she feels like crying and be a teenager who makes dreamy eyes at young Leonardo Dicaprio. She ends up making  **dreamy eyes**  at Liam because she notices how much he changed and how sharp his jaw is.

And their bodies are close on the bed because it's for one person only so she is kind of resting half of her body on the bed and her legs are resting on top of his, and Liam is forced to drop one arm around her shoulder because he began to feel it numb.

2 hours later Clarke Romero arrives home. She would later ask for an explanation to her sister on  _ **WHY**_  Liam Dunbar was sleeping with her on the younger's bedroom, a smirk taunting on her face. She just turns the tv off, which kind of wakes up Hayden, though one could see she was very sleepy and ready to drift to dreamland in a moment.

"Next time you bring your boyfriend here, let me know first okay. I thought you hated him." But she is only teasing because Hayden is sleepy and just shakes her head, resting it on top of Liam's chest.

Hayden didn't have any nightmares that night.

**Plus 6.**

Junior year begins before they can even realize it was knocking on their doors. And everyone was more than shocked when Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero arrived together,  _ **hand in hand**_. Coach was screaming to the heavens at Liam so he keeps his head in the game while Hayden smirks and the soccer coach gives Liam a warning look to not mess up Hayden's game play.

Both teams are practicing that same afternoon and another competition between the two sparks. And after Liam hits the goalie  _ **again**_ , they kind of end it. Liam has this dumb look on his face as Hayden smirks on his way and she is peaking up some speed and next thing everyone knows is that they are both on the ground laughing.

And kissing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GUYS, COME ON." Mason is shouting from the grades as Brett laughs on his side while the both stare at each other just laughing because they totally forgot to tell Mason about this.

"I thought you told him." Hayden speaks up from the ground, she is all sweat because of the practice and her ponytail is halfway done but Liam just thinks she looks beautiful, her eyes kind of shinning and he makes his own glow in return.

"I forgot, it was your fault, okay? You keep distracting me." And he stands up, pulling her up in the process at which she can only giggle, their lips meeting again in one kick kiss before she is leaping away to get to the showers and Liam stands there in the field watching her go.

In the end, breaking each other's noses might had been the best thing that happened to them.


End file.
